Finn, El Eternauta
by Celburu
Summary: En la tranquilidad de mi hogar, un viajero del tiempo se presentó dejándome extrañamente confundido. Las cosas que me contó, me dejaron sorprendido ya que no todos los días se escuchan cosas sobre caramelos vivientes, animales antropomórficos, hechiceros poderosos, etc. Lo más extraño es que su visita implicaría una terrible historia donde esta persona es la protagonista.
1. Introducción

**Nota del autor:** Esta es una historia que se me había ocurrido un año atrás y la había compartido en esta página pero, al no gustarme el rumbo que le había dado a la historia, la descontinué y, posteriormente, eliminé. Aún así, he decidido retomarla y agregarle detalles que no podría haber agregado anteriormente al no tener la habilidad que poseo ahora.

_Aclaro que ni la historia original de "El Eternauta" ni "Hora de Aventura" me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo solo he amalgamado sus historias para el entretenimiento y disfrute de quienes lo lean._

El protagonista principal de esta historia será Finn y no puedo determinar una pareja exacta para esta historia ya que habrá muchas emociones encontradas en diversas situaciones que imposibilitarían determinar esto ya que la historia es principalmente ciencia ficción pero no crean que excluiré el romance.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado :)

* * *

**Finn, el eternauta.**

**Introducción:**

Me encontraba navegando por internet una noche de sábado, inusualmente tranquila. No tenía nada más que hacer que matar el tiempo ya que no había ninguna salida programada ni exámenes que pudieran agobiarme. Todo se resumía en mi tiempo de descanso y ocio que no sabía como ocuparlo. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer que empezar a escribir a una historia pero ninguna idea majestuosa se cruzaba en mi cabeza más que un amorfo refrito de contenido basura que había almacenado en memoria. Decidí no pensar más en ello y me recliné en la silla en la que me encontraba sentado deteniéndome a escuchar la tranquilidad de la noche. Percibí el silbido del viento al pasar por pequeñas hendiduras, luego los árboles siendo agitados y aún más lejos, el rugido de algún auto vagabundo en alguna avenida de la ciudad. Fue entonces cuándo una idea vaga aunque consistente atravesó mi mente, la sentí muy familiar. Estuve a punto de abrir los ojos y ponerme a escribir cuándo siento un sonido similar a la estática de la televisión que parecía no tener procedencia. El ruido se fue acentuando hasta que un destello iluminó toda mi habitación y al voltearme para buscar su origen, veo algo inusualmente inquietante. Una masa amorfa, resplandeciente como el sol aunque con un brillo blanquecino-azulado, se formó a un lado de mi cama. Mis ojos no daban a crédito a lo que estaba viendo, parecía algo de otro mundo y efectivamente esto me fue confirmado cuando veo salir de esa masa de aspecto acuoso a lo que parecía ser una persona enfundada en un traje que se asemejaba al de un buzo o quizá una especie de astronauta. Así como vino, el origen del resplandor se esfumó, dejando como vestigio a este ser. Mi estupefacción fue magna al intentar asimilar lo que ocurría pero él me sacó de este estado cuando pronunció sus primeras palabras en este plano: _"Supongo que estoy en la Tierra"._ En ese momento supe que quién hablaba era un hombre gracias a su masculina voz. En respuesta a lo dicho, afirmé con la cabeza pero él me ignoró y continuó con su reflexión, _"Me encuentro en el año 2014, a principios de junio"_ dijo al mirar un diario encima de mi escritorio con un enunciado que hablaba acerca de una reunión entre Putin y Obama. Luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí y fue entonces cuando, quizá al notar mi sorpresa, decidió sacarse el casco que tenía puesto. Al quitárselo, contemplé a un hombre poseedor de una cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta los hombros, rasgos definidos, mentón prominente, una barba incipiente y unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo que daban la sensación de estar en presencia ante alguien increíblemente sabio.

Luego de mirar cada detalle en mi habitación y salir de su aparente obnubilación, siguió hablando con un tinte de tristeza, "_He estado viajando por mucho tiempo y me encuentro terriblemente cansado, lo único que necesito es un lugar donde descansar porque lo único que he hecho es buscar, buscar y buscar ya que esa es mi condición de eterno viajero, de peregrino de los siglos"._ Me dirigió una mirada que reflejaba desesperación y, a su vez, emoción y me preguntó: "Supongo que me dejaras quedarme, ¿No es así? Porque solo necesito eso, un lugar donde descansar". Yo no supe que decir, era mucha información que me sobrecogía de golpe y solo atiné a balbucear palabras sin sentido; entonces él viajero me interrumpió "_Se que tienes muchas dudas, por favor, déjame contarte mi historia y entenderás el porqué de todo esto"._ Reuní fuerzas que no sabía que poseía y le pregunté con valentía: _"¿Quién eres?"_, el me respondió: _"No es fácil contestar a esa pregunta, he tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de todo este tiempo y no te mentiría, todos han sido míos pero quizá el que más refleje en lo que me he convertido sea el que me otorgó un filosofo del siglo XXV, El Eternauta, el viajero de la eternidad. Por favor, solo escucha mi historia y todo te será aclarado..."_

La historia que me contó parecía haber sido sacada de un mal cuento de ciencia ficción pero de por sí, ya todo esto era raro. No quiero contarles mi punto de vista, voy a contarles la historia tal como El Eternauta me la contó.


	2. La Nevada

**La Nevada**

Nos encontrábamos en mi casa del árbol en las praderas que ahora se encontraban cubiertas de nieve por el frío invierno que estaba azotando OOO. Jake y yo habíamos refaccionado algunas secciones de la casa para evitar que se colara el frío. El resultado fue que nuestro hogar había quedado sellado herméticamente. Presta atención a ese detalle, pues eso hizo que yo estuviera hoy aquí contándote esta historia.

Habíamos organizado una noche de guerra de tarjetas y invitamos a varios de nuestros amigos. Entre los presentes, se encontraban la Dulce Princesa, Marceline, Princesa Grumosa, el Rey Helado, Tronquitos, Arcoiris, los hijos de Jake; y por obviedad, Jake, Neptor, B-MO y yo.

Nos encontrábamos en la última fase de juego en una partida lidiada por Jake y yo. Había invocado la carta del cerdito y había agotado sus reservas de maíz por lo que la mayoría de sus invocaciones habían sido inutilizadas. Su frustración y enojo eran visibles, carraspeaba sus dientes de manera grotesca irritando los oídos de los presentes quienes los protegían y lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Era la segunda vez que jugaba a este juego y no iba a dejarlo ganar como pasó la primera vez. Estaba por realizar mi ataque cuándo las luces de la casa se apagaron en su totalidad y, por consiguiente, dejando sin energía al juego._ "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"_ Preguntó Jake Jr., desencadenando una serie de murmullos y miradas oscilantes en busca del origen de lo que ocurría. Cuando el disturbio comenzó a hacerse más grande, la Princesa Grumosa comenzó a gritar _"¡Es el fin! No hay escapatoria, todos vamos a morir y..."._ La dramática princesa fue interrumpida por Bonnibel quién puso fin a todo el caos explicando que probablemente todo haya sido una falla eléctrica en el Dulce Reino debido a la tormenta. La explicación calmó a todo el mundo, quienes se sentaron alrededor del fuego generando un ambiente confortante. Sin embargo, había algo que me preocupaba. A pesar de que su expresión fue serena al explicar la situación, se la veía preocupada; en el momento no lo supe deducir, pero luego entendí que era realmente improbable que el Dulce Reino no tuviera medios de emergencia ante este tipo de situaciones. Todos seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que no tuvimos otra tema de conversación y todo terminó en un silencio incómodo que reveló un nimio detalle que no escapó a la perspicacia de la Reina de los Vampiros. En medio del silencio, dijo: _"No se escucha ni un solo ruido"_, Jake contestó: _"Lo que paso es que hemos dejado de hablar"._ Marceline le dedicó una mirada atemorizante que heló la sangre del perro y añadió con crudeza: _"Afuera, no hay ruidos... Ni siquiera de algún animal o el viento"._

Nos fuimos levantando y nos acercamos hacia la ventana y vimos un espectáculo terriblemente sombrío y exánime. Una nevada tenue, fosforescente y de aspecto fantasmagórico, estaba cubriendo cientos de bultos de los que sobresalían patas, cabezas y lomos de animales como ciervos y ardillas. La tensión fue rota por el aplauso del Rey Helado que se encontraba contento por lo bonito de los colores de los copos de nieve. La Dulce Princesa lo observa pensativa y le pregunta si podía controlar esa nieve a lo que él responde que no podía, que quizá necesitara más práctica. Nos miró atónita y nos dijo: _"Esto no es una nevada común y corriente, es una nevada mortífera. Esos animales murieron por alguna especie de radiactividad que irradian los copos de nieve"._ Arcoiris mencionó algo en coreano que solo la gobernante del Dulce Reino entendió; ella le contestó: _"Se que la radiactividad no afecta a los seres de OOO pero esto parece ser un nuevo tipo, algo diferente"._ Todos nos encontrábamos aterrorizados, al menos, así lo percibía yo. Las únicas personas que intentaban develar el misterio eran Arcoiris, Marceline y Bonnibel pero todas ellas se vieron interrumpidas cuando B-MO nos hizo notar que Tronquitos ya no estaba entre los presentes. Todos supimos lo que había pasado, bajamos lo más rápido posible hacia la entrada de la casa y encontramos a Tronquitos abriendo la puerta y repitiendo constantemente: _"Debo ir a mi casa con el Señor Cerdo"_. Nadie pudo detenerla. Jake se apresuró a cerrar la puerta para evitar que entraran aquellos copos de la muerte y luego todos subimos hacia la sala de estar donde volvimos a mirar por las ventanas y miramos impotente como la elefanta, cubierta con una manta como única protección, iba deteniendo su marcha hasta quedar recostada inmóvil en el suelo.


End file.
